Locky
Locky is a contestant from Survivor: Australia II. Survivor: Australia II Locky began Survivor: Australia II on the pink Samatau tribe. He quickly formed a strong alliance of three with provider Ziggy and outisder Tara. However, in order to make the majority, the alliance needed more people, where Locky brought in Anneliese and Peter. When Samatau lost the first immunity challenge on Day 3, Locky and his alliance wanted to get rid of Tessa whom they believed would be more dangerous later in the game. However, Peter told Tessa of this plan and turn his back on Locky's alliance. The new target for the four was Peter with the intention of causing a tie. At tribal council, Locky voted for Peter but Anneliese flipped out of fear and Ziggy was voted out. Peter apologised to Locky and Tara for flipping and cause the destruction of the alliance, but promised that the three with the inclusion of Anneliese, would vote together at the next vote. Samatau lost their second challenge in a row and although Peter remained loyal and voted with the pair for A.K, Anneliese was happier in the other group and voted with the majority for Peter. On Day 9, both tribes had to attend a Double Tribal Council. Locky and Tara approached Jarrad and Tessa, questioning them about how Anneliese knew about Peter's flipping, implying that she was untrustworthy. The intention with their mind games was to take the heat off their backs and onto their alliance affiliate. At the vote, the four stuck together and Anneliese was voted out. However, the twist was that she would merely be switched to Asaga and got to pick someone to bring with her, which she chose A.K. Those who stayed on Samatau, Locky, Tara, Tessa and Jarrad, were joined by Henry, Jacqui and Michelle. With three new people to align with, Locky and Tara quickly made bonds with the original Asaga members. When they lost the following immunity challenge, the five planned on voting for Tessa. Although Jacqui, Henry and Locky remained loyal, Michelle and Tara were scared of the relationship between Jacqui and Henry, with Jacqui being voted out. With the alliance crumbling quickly, Henry and Locky were isolated but with power in the form of Henry's Hidden Immunity Idol. Samatau lost their fourth immunity challenge in a row, with Henry and Locky campaigning to vote out Jarrad. At the vote, the boys voted for Jarrad but the rest of Samatau blindsided Henry with the idol in his pocket. After the only immunity challenge win of Samatau, Locky and the rest of his tribe was given a lucky break with a merge on Day 17. Since all original Samatau members had a one person majority over original Asaga, they decided to band together at least for the short term to get rid of some threatening opposition. They also brought with them outsiders Michelle and Odette. At tribal council, the eight split the votes between Sarah and Jericho with Locky voting for Sarah. With no idol played, Sarah had the majority of votes and was made the first member of the jury. The alliance weakened the following morning, with Locky, Tara, Anneliese, Michelle and Odette bringing Luke and Jericho to their alliance and isolating A.K, Jarrad and Tessa. Locky and Tara especially wanted to finally assert their dominance over the Samatau members that controlled them, convincing the rest of the alliance to get rid of Jarrad at the next vote. With Luke apart of their alliance, Locky and Tara were told that A.K. was the target because of his idol play at the first merged vote. Expecting a 7-2 vote, they were shocked when the original Asaga members banded together and blindsided Tessa. This angered Locky and Tara, who spoke to Luke and said they would've voted with him if he told the truth. Although tension was brewing between the two sides of his alliance, Locky agreed with the rest of the tribe that A.K. was a much more dangerous player and if he was to find an idol, it would be a threat for everyone else's game. At tribal council, A.K. was unanimously voted out. Still threatened by Luke's ruthless lying two tribal councils prior, Locky and Tara wanted to blindside him but needed the numbers. Knowing that Luke and Jericho were a tight duo and that Anneliese had a reputation for rouge voting, the pair decided to approach Michelle and Odette as a last resort. Although Anneliese, Jericho and Luke voted for Locky, his group of four had the numbers and eliminated Luke. Although Locky and Tara worked with Michelle and Odette to get rid of Luke, they believed it was time to split up their pairing since it was the only other one left in the game. They convinced Jericho and Anneliese that it was Michelle and Odette who were the more threatening duo and united, they blindsided Odette. Unfortunately for the pair, when Anneliese won immunity the following challenge, Locky and Tara were targeted. On a tribe of five and with a two person alliance, the duo were on the outs. Despite trying to convince everyone that Jericho was a bigger jury threat, Locky was voted out and made the seventh member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Locky voted for Tara to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia Category:Survivor: Australia II Castaways